1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a combined distribution duct for low current measuring cables and high-voltage ignition cables in internal combustion engines.
It is suitable for all types of internal combustion engines but is particularly intended for high-voltage power engines and especially stationary and marine engines.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
With the object of enabling the improvement of their efficiency and performance, modern internal combustion engines have increasingly resorted to temperature sensors or other parameters, which entails the addition of supplementary cable harnesses such as ignition cables or others, to the regular networks. One then comes up against the inconvenience of assemblies requiring cable hooking elements for the pyrometric linkage and ignition distribution to the engine, and defective contacts due to the interposition of line junction boxes. To that is added the difficulty originating from the replacement of sensors or coils as well as the space requirement and aesthetic deficiency of these installations.
FR 72 09 565, which was issued as French Patent No. 2,174,810, by the same inventor, describes a rigid duct intended for pyrometric cables for temperature sensors of Diesel engine exhaust, but this only partially resolves the problem.
DE-A-3 435 566 presents a wiring duct for vehicles, formed of a body comprising connector bases and a cable outlet at the level of each cylinder, the body being closed by a cover. This arrangement imposes locating all the connectors and outlets on the same side of the duct, which limits the flexibility of use. In addition, there is no possibility provided for separating the various types of cables inside the duct.